Happy Birthday!
by SisterSenshi
Summary: This story is a substitute for a birthday card for VenusKitty from MercuryBubble and MoonBunny. Basically, it's not *technically* a fic, but it is completely random and rather amusing. Feel free to read!


**MercuryBubble: **So, it's VenusKitty's birthday today! Cards are overrated, so we're writing a type of fanfiction for her.

**MoonBunny:** It won't make much sense. We haven't planned any of this, we're just writing it off the top of our heads.

**MercuryBubble: **So because we don't know what'll happen...We might need a disclaimer...

**MoonBunny:** Me! Me! I'll do the disclaimer! Unfortunately we don't own any of the characters that may be used. If we did we wouldn't need to make this our card to VenusKitty...

**MercuryBubble:** Well, I'll start it off with the obvious. Happy 21st VenusKitty! :D

**MoonBunny:***sings* Happy birthday to you! Happy birthd-

**MercuryBubble:** Oh, shut up Bunny!

**MoonBunny: **Noo! I wanna sing! *sings* -day to you! Happy birthday dear-

**MercuryBubble: **SHUT UP!

**MoonBunny:***jumps up and down* Hidoi! Hidoi! Hidoi!

**MercuryBubble:** _Honestly._ Do you ever shut up? This is Kitty Cat's birthday, for crying out loud!

**MoonBunny:** *wails* YOU'RE SO MEAN TO MEEEE! *pause* Oh! I'm hungry! :D

**MercuryBubble: ***rolls eyes* You're _always_ hungry, though.

**MoonBunny:** It's not my fault! I have a high metabolism!

**MercuryBubble: **Right. You know how you can stop being hungry? GO EAT SOMETHING!

**MoonBunny: ***sulkily* But there's nothing to eat!

**MercuryBubble:**Sure there is! There's bread and cheese and fruit and vegetables-

**MoonBunny:**But they're yucky! I want something sweet!

**MercuryBubble: **DON'T. TOUCH. THE. CAKE.

**MoonBunny:** Oh! Cake? Cake? There's cake? Where? Yum, cake! *runs off to kitchen*

**MercuryBubble:** NO! GET BACK HERE! *runs after Bunny*

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

**MercuryBubble: ***dragging Bunny back by the ear* You can't eat the cake!

**MoonBunny: **But, but, but I WANT CAKE! *wails*

**MercuryBubble:** *mocking* But, but, but it's for VenusKitty!

**MoonBunny:** *pout* Fine. *pulls out giant lollipop* I've got this to keep me going until the party.

**MercuryBubble:** _Honestly. _You are such a child.

**MoonBunny:** I am not! *jumps up and down* You're so mean, you're so mean, you're so mean! *wails*

**MercuryBubble:** That's not helping your point in the slightest. You're a ditz, too.

**MoonBunny:** Well at least I can open freezers!

**MercuryBubble: **At least I don't sit on glass!

**MoonBunny:** I told you it was an ACCIDENT! I didn't think before sitting down!

**MercuryBubble:** Do you _ever_ think?

**MoonBunny:** I do too! I think all the time! I think about what I want to eat! I think about what I should buy when out shopping! I think about what clothes I should wear in the morning! I think about important stuff like that!

**MercuryBubble:** ...You _need_ to sort out your priorities.

**MoonBunny: **Who do you think you are? Ron Weasley!

**MercuryBubble: **Not at all. I don't eat nearly as much food as he does. You, on the other hand...

**MoonBunny:** ...I'm bored! Can't we do something!

**MercuryBubble: **I don't know. Maybe you can perform magic tricks.

**MoonBunny: **Yay! Magic tricks! Accio Ash and Misty from...Pokemon!

*flash of pink light*

**Misty: ***blink blink* Ash, where are we? You got us lost again, didn't you!

**Ash:** I never get us lost! I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! It's obviously your fault!

**Pikachu: **Pika? *confused*

**MoonBunny: **Oh my God! It's Pikachu! Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu! *grabs Pikachu and gets shocked*

**MercuryBubble: **You should've seen that coming...

**Misty: **My fault? How is it my fault!

**Ash: **Because you distracted me by talking to me and now we don't know where we are!

**MoonBunny:** *sidles up to Bubble* Do you think they'll notice we're here?

**MercuryBubble: **I'm not sure...

**Pikachu: **Pika...*joins Bubble and Bunny*

**MoonBunny:** Hi Pikachu!

**Pikachu:** Pi...ka...?

**Misty:** But you had the map upside-down!

**Ash:** Ohhh...So that's why I couldn't read the words...

**Misty:** You idiot. *hits with mallet*

**MercuryBubble: **I wish I had a mallet...

**Ash: **Oww! What have I done!

**Misty:** *groans* Do I even have to answer that?

**MoonBunny:** *jumps in between, takes deep breath* SHUT UP!

**Pikachu:** *jumps on Ash's shoulder* Pikachu!

**MoonBunny:** I'm bored of you guys. Banishing Charm!

*flash of pink light*

**MercuryBubble: **Well, that was...interesting. Next time, bring people who _don't_ fight all the time.

**MoonBunny:** *jumps up and down* Oh, oh! I know, I know! I know who's next! Accio Marauders and Lily!

**MercuryBubble: **Uh oh...

*flash of pink light*

**MoonBunny:** *jumps up and down* Oh my God! Oh my God! It's James Potter! It's Lily! *stops jumping* Oh. It's you. *disgusted* Wormtail. You traitor! *starts jumping again* Oh my God! It's Remus Lupin! It's Sirius! *screams excitedly*

**Sirius:** Why, helloo there ladies.  
><strong>MoonBunny: *<strong>backs away slowly*

**Sirius: ***to Bunny* Excuse me, did you cast a Confundus Charm on me, or are you just naturally mind-blowing?

**MoonBunny:** *hides behind Bubble* Get him away from me!

**MercuryBubble:** You're the one who just _had_ to Summon him!

**Sirius: **Aww, don't hide! *turns to Bubble* If you were a Dementor, I'd turn criminal just to get your kiss.

**MercuryBubble:** *weird look* Get away from me.

**MoonBunny:** *peaks out from behind Bubble* *giggles* Well, that's ironic. You _do_ go to Azkaban in the future.

**Sirius:** What! I'm too pretty for prison!

**James:** What did he do? *confused*

**Remus:** How do you even know this? Are you a Seer or something?

**Peter:** ...I'm a traitor? *confused*

**MercuryBubble: **Sirius, you're not too pretty for prison. Stop being a girl. James, he was framed for betraying you and Lily to the Dark Lord. Remus, uh...Yeah. Let's say we're Seers. And Wormtail, you only _just_ realised you were called a traitor?

**MoonBunny:** Oh my wizard God! Wormtail, you really are stupid aren't you? Why Voldemort would want you as one of his followers I will never know...

**Peter:** I would never work for "him"... and stop calling me Wormtail! Only my friends can call me that!

**Lily:** What do those names even mean? I mean, come on. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail... they seem a little weird.

**James:** Uh, we can't tell you...Sorry, Evans.

**Sirius:** And it has nothing whatsoever to do with Remus' furry little problem...Hehehe.

**Remus: ***mutters to Sirius* Shut up, you idiot!

**Lily:** What was that, Remus?

**MercuryBubble: **Sorry, Lily, but no matter how much you pester them, they're not going to tell you anything. They're way too stubborn. As for you, Worm- I mean, Pettigrew, you may think that now, but don't be so sure. You are a coward, after all.

**MoonBunny: **Pettigrew, I still can't believe you sold Lily and James to Voldemort!

**Lily: **Why is it that mine and James' names are always used in the same sentence!

**MoonBunny: **'Cause you're in love! XD

**James:** I quite like the sound of that. *winks at Lily*

*James puts his arm around Lily*

**Lily:** Potter, take it off before I break it off.

**James:** Oh, come on, Evans. You know you love me.

**Lily:** I. Do. Not. Love. You.

**MercuryBubble:** Actually, you two do end up married and have a son...

**MoonBunny:** And he does grow up to be the saviour of the wizarding world...

**MercuryBubble:** And, by extension, the Muggle world, too...

**Sirius:** Way to go, Prongsie!

**Remus:** You guys must be so proud. *snicker*

**James:** My son will be the greatest!

**Lily: **You're not going to have a son!

**MoonBunny:** Too bad you'll be dead for most of his life and he has to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin who treat him like shit.

**Lily:** No son of mine will live with Petunia!

**James: **I thought you said I'm not going to have a son?

**Lily:** Yeah. _You_. I said nothing about me.

**MoonBunny:** Lily, I know he is a bit of a jerk no-

**James:** Hey!

**MoonBunny:** *glares at James* As I was saying. He may be a jerk now, but he will mature in about a year when you are both Head Boy and Girl...

**Sirius:** Prongsie? Head Boy?

**Lily:** That toerag! Head Boy!

**James:** Hey, I could be Head Boy if I wanted to!

**MercuryBubble: **Don't you think you're telling them a bit too much, Bunny?

**MoonBunny: **...Oops...Oh well, they were going to find out anyway.

**MercuryBubble:** Yeah, but it might have been better if they'd found out at the proper time, rather than a year in advance...Or, in some cases of what we've said, several years in advance...

**Peter:** Wait, Prongs and Evans have a kid? I thought she hated him...

**MoonBunny:** I guess I could wipe their memories...

**MercuryBubble:** Jeez, Pettigrew, you're so slow. Wiping their memories could work...But it might not be needed for Pettigrew.

**MoonBunny:** Ok, I'll just have to empty my mind.

**MercuryBubble:** That shouldn't be hard...

**James:** But I don't want my memory wiped * whines*

**MercuryBubble:** Sook.

**Sirius:** Neither do I. I wanna remember these beautiful ladies...*sidles up to Bunny and Bubble*

**MoonBunny:** Eep!

**MercuryBubble: **Don't even think about it, Sirius.

**Lily: **No! don't wipe my memory! I want to remember this so I don't fall for that toerag!

**MercuryBubble:** Yeah, that's why we're wiping your memory...Well, Bunny is, anyways.

**Remus:** MercuryBubble are you sure that leaving this to MoonBunny is actually safe?

**MercuryBubble:** Uh...Yeah, I think so. It shouldn't go too badly...

**MoonBunny:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Remus:** *gulp*

**MercuryBubble:** Nothing, nothing. He's just a little worried about having his memory wiped, is all.

**MoonBunny:** Here goes nothing...

**Peter: **Hey! What do you mean "But it might-"

**Lily:**...

**Remus:**...

**James:**...

**Sirius:**...

**Peter:**...

**MercuryBubble: **Are they okay?

**MoonBunny:** They should be...*waves hand in front of their faces*

**Marauders and Lily:** *blink*

**MoonBunny:** Yep! They're completely fine. Now to send them back to where they belong.

**MercuryBubble:** Try not to screw it up...

**MoonBunny:** Have I ever screwed something like this up before? Everything will be fine.

**MercuryBubble:** Well, not something specifically like this...But you certainly have screwed up a lot of stuff, so you never know.

**MoonBunny:** Everything will be fine, ok?

*clicks her fingers and with a flash of pink light the Marauders and Lily disappear*

**MoonBunny:** There. See? They're just fine...Now, who should we bring forth next...

**MercuryBubble:** You still want to bring forth _more _people? After all that? _Honestly_.

**MoonBunny:** Don't worry, this will be the last group...Hmm...I know! Why didn't I think of this before?

*Bunny clicks her fingers and in a flash of pink light a group of five girls appear*

**MoonBunny: **Look Bubble, it's the Sailor Senshi!

**MercuryBubble: **Bunny...

**Raye: **Where the hell are we?

**Mina:** Who cares where we are? We should be more worried as to why there are no hot boys around!

**Raye:** Is that all you think about?

*Mina and Raye start fighting*

**MoonBunny:** Uh...Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

**MercuryBubble:** You think?

**MoonBunny:** Is it my fault? I didn't think they'd start fighting, now did I?

**MercuryBubble:** You're the one who summoned them...

**Serena:** Mina, Raye, stop it. We need to find a way to get out of here so I can get to my date with Darian on time. Amy, can you do a scan?

**Amy:** Sure. *Takes out Mercury computer*

**MercuryBubble:** Ooh! The Mercury computer! :D

**Amy:** This is strange. I can't get a reading on this place...

**MercuryBubble:** What? The Mercury computer failed? No!

**MoonBunny:** Bubble, it failed because they are in the "Real World", not the Sailor Moon one...

**MercuryBubble:** Shush! Your logic is irrelevant!

**Serena:** *Notices Bunny and Bubble* Hey, maybe they can help us?

**Lita:** They might be evil. We should be careful.

**MoonBunny:** HOW DARE YOU CALL US EVIL! *wails*

**Raye: **Oh God, she's worse than Meatball Head.

**MercuryBubble:** Shush, Bunny! Your wailing might convince that we're enemies! We don't want that!

**Serena:** Hey! Don't call me MEATBALL HEAD!

**Amy:** I don't think they're evil. I think they're the writers of this fic...

**MercuryBubble:** Amy! You're so smart! I'm not surprised you figured out this is a fic! :D

**Mina and Serena:** What's a 'fic'?

**MoonBunny:** It's short for fanfiction.

**MercuryBubble:** And this one is being written for VenusKitty! *realises* Oh yeah! It's her birthday! We sure did get off topic...

**MoonBunny:** Whoops. Oh well, she'll love it anyway.

**Raye:** Why are we here, anyway? We don't know her.

**MercuryBubble:** Bunny decided to summon you for some odd reason...

**MoonBunny:** I was bored and wanted entertainment, so I used magic to bring you all here! :D

**MercuryBubble: **As you do...

**Mina:** Can you summon some hot guys for us?

**Lita:** Yeah! Maybe Andrew?

**Serena:** Or Darian?

**Lita:** Don't forget Chad for Raye!

**Raye:** WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

**MoonBunny:** But...

**Serena, Mina and Lita:** Please? *puppy-dog eyes*

**MercuryBubble: **I'm not sure she should...There's already a lot of you here...Plus she summoned a whole heap earlier...

**MoonBunny:** No. I will not abuse my powers...Much.

**MercuryBubble:** Much? Do you mean to say you haven't abused your powers heaps already?

**MoonBunny:** They're my powers! You're just jealous of their awesomeness!

**MercuryBubble:** At least I don't resort to stealing other people's powers!

**MoonBunny:** Oh really? When have I stolen your powers? Whatever they are...

**Raye: **WOW! They're worse then us, Meatball Head!

**MercuryBubble:** I have control over ice and water, thank you very much! And you keep using them!

**MoonBunny:** When have I, pray tell, used those powers?

**Serena:** Don't call me Meatball Head, Pyro!

**MercuryBubble:** When you froze that Youma!

**Lita:** What Youma?

**Amy:** How do you know what a Youma is?

**Raye:** When did you guys fight a Youma?

**Mina:** When are the hot guys getting here?

**Serena:** I'm going to miss my date with my Prince! :(

**MoonBunny:** Uh...Well, you see...We're kinda in a fanfiction written by VenusKitty where we are you guys pretty much...It's called RLSM, or Real Life Sailor Moon. It's pretty good! :)

**Mina:** You are us? How does that work? We are all different people!

**Amy:** Oh, I see...

**MercuryBubble: **Of course you do, Amy! You're so smart!

**Serena:** Who is me? And who is my prince?

**MercuryBubble:** Take a guess, Serena! *points to MoonBunny's name*

**MoonBunny:** Endymion is my friend Reilly...But I don't like him that way. *under her breath* Not any more, at least...

**MercuryBubble: ***smirk*

**Raye:** Well, that's fitting. They're so a like they could be twins...

**Mina:** So what's this guy like? Is he hot?

**MoonBunny:** *facepalm* I'm not saying...

**MercuryBubble: **Uhh...

**Serena:** Are you sure you don't like him, MoonBunny?

**MoonBunny:** Yes, I'm sure! He's just my friend!

**Lita:** I understand MoonBunny. I have a guy friend that everyone seems to think that I lov-

**Mina:** You and Ken are sooooo cute ;)

**MoonBunny:** Wow, Mina and VenusKitty really are like twins...

**MercuryBubble:** That's for sure...

**Raye:** Can we go? I'm bored...

**MoonBunny:** NO, NOT YET!

**MercuryBubble:** Noo! I don't want you to go!

**Raye:** Why not?

**MoonBunny:** Because I said so!

**Amy:** I'm guessing you are me, MercuryBubble...

**MercuryBubble:** Yes! :D 'Cause you're awesome!

**Lita:** Who is me?

**Amy:** *blushes* Thanks. I don't get called that much.

**MoonBunny: **Our friend, Phoenix, is you, Lita.

**MercuryBubble:** You're welcome! People should call you awesome more often! :3

**Amy:** *blushes*

**Raye:** Who plays me?

**MoonBunny:** Uh...You can handle this, Bubble.

*runs away and hides*

**MercuryBubble: **Me? Why me? Hey! GET BACK HERE!

**Raye:** Who _is_ it?

**Serena: **Yeah, who plays Raye?

**MercuryBubble: **Umm...A girl named Dee.

**MoonBunny: **How dare you mention the traitor!

**MercuryBubble:** *glares*

**MoonBunny:** *hides*

**Serena:** Why is she a traitor?

**MercuryBubble:** ...BUNNY! GET BACK HERE! *storms over to where Bunny is hiding* _You_ can explain this one!

**MoonBunny:** She betrayed us and insulted the good name of Sailor Mars. We're still looking for a replacement...Anyway, she pretty much has the personality of Zoicite...

**MercuryBubble: **...Zoicite's better than her.

**MoonBunny:** Too right. I hate her, and I don't hate just anyone...

**Serena: **She sounds like a bully.

**Raye:** How _dare_ she insult my name!

**Mina:** I don't like the sound of he-

**Lita:** Can I hurt her?

**MoonBunny: **Ye-

**Amy:** You really shouldn't, Lita. It would be an abuse of Senshi power.

**MercuryBubble:** You shouldn't be encouraging it, either, Bunny.

**MoonBunny:** But... *puppy-dog eyes*

**MercuryBubble: ***fierce look* No.

**MoonBunny:** Fine. *sidles up to Lita* I'll take you to her lat-

**MercuryBubble: **BUNNY!

**MoonBunny:** *looks innocent* what?

**MercuryBubble: **No chocolate for you! You've been very bad!

**MoonBunny:** But I want chocolate! *wails*

**Serena:** There's chocolate?

**MercuryBubble:** I don't care!

**Mina:** *sidles up to Bunny* How long will it take you to get some hot guys here?

**Serena:** Hot guys? Oh my God! I forgot about Darian and my date!

**MercuryBubble: **...Oh dear.

**MoonBunny:** Mina... I'm sorry but I wont be bringing any hot guys here...

**Raye: **Only you, Meatball Head...

**Amy:** Serena...We will probably be put back at the exact time that we left...* looks at Bubble* Is that right?

**MercuryBubble:** I'm not sure...I don't do any of the sending, but I would assume that's the case.

**Serena:** Soo...I'd still have 5 hours?

**MoonBunny:** Yes, you would Serena. :)

**Raye: **Meatball Head, I'll never understand your logic.

**MercuryBubble: **Or lack thereof...

**Serena:** You guys are mean!

**MoonBunny:** Serena, don't worry, I'd be the same way in your position.

**MercuryBubble:** That's 'cause you're just as ditzy.

**MoonBunny:** Oi! That's just plain mean! At least I can open a freezer door!

**MercuryBubble:** At least I don't sit on glass!

**Serena:** What is that meant to mean?

**MoonBunny:** Uh...

**MercuryBubble:** Secret business! :D

**Serena and Mina:** Tell meeeee! *whines*

**Raye:** Do I even want to know what happened?

**Lita:** Why would you sit on broken glass?

**MercuryBubble: **Because it seemed like a good idea at the time, evidently.

**Amy:** MoonBunny, I hope you didn't get hurt...

**MoonBunny:** Thanks Amy. At least somebody cares about me...*looks at Bubble* Unlike _some_ people *glares* Lita, I didn't think before I sat down...

**MercuryBubble: ***sniff* Stop being so dramatic

**MoonBunny:** But I'm a drama student! I have a right to be dramatic!

**MercuryBubble:** No, you don't.

**Raye:** Guys! Stop fighting and send us home!

**MoonBunny:** *pouts* But what if I don't wanna send you home?

**MercuryBubble:** Stop being so selfish, Bunny.

**Serena:** I wanna see Darian...But I wanna stay here with my non-blood related twin... :(

**Mina:** I wanna go hot guy spotting.

**MoonBunny:** How about this. You guys can go home, but after you wish VenusKitty a happy birthday :)

**MercuryBubble:** *sigh* Really, Bunny?

**Serena:** That seems fair.

**MoonBunny:** She'd love it! And you know it!

**MercuryBubble:** I s'pose...

**Sailor Senshi:** HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY, VENUSKITTY! XD

* * *

><p>A.N. VenusKitty turns 21 today! So if you are going to review, wish her a happy birthday and make her day extra special! Lots of smiles, from:<p>

2/3's of the Sister Senshi writing team A.K.A MoonBunny and MercuryBubble.


End file.
